How Megamind Stole Christmas-- Almost
by Vast Difference
Summary: A Megamind Krismoos story in rhyme that pays some homage to that Grinchy green hater of Christmas. Written to fill a prompt for the Advent challenge on the Megamind livejournal community for December 7th. Rated T for now to be safe. More than likely, the rating will increase before it's all said and done.


**Happy Krismoos season to all you lovely Megamind fans! I was thinking about not posting this until it was completely finished, but I changed my mind. This has been written to fill an Advent Challenge prompt over at the Megamind livejournal community, and it's been a lot of fun to write so far. It's supposed to be a mashup of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" and Megamind... but I don't really think it qualifies as an actual crossover because really the only tie-in is the writing style. There are no crossover characters. I hope to have it finished within the week, but since I still have another concert coming up, I make no promises! Enjoy, and reviews, please!**

**P.S.- No, I have not abandoned "Revahnge." I'm merely taking a hiatus to fulfill this prompt challenge. I'm still working on it here and there :-P  
**

Every Metro in Metrocity liked Christmas a lot…

But Megamind, handsome criminal genius, did NOT.

Fate hated the alien since he was small, landing on earth within prison walls.

There rarely were presents for the little blue tyke,

No visits from Santa. Megs made his _own _bike.

Sh-ool was disastrous, had only Minion, his fish.

To be accepted, at first, was his only wish.

But when sent to the corner, time after time,

The pint-sized Megamind did a turn on a dime.

Mischievous turned to bad in a flash,

And soon, through the prison walls he would crash.

Out on his own, he soon met an old foe.

The super-human boy from his sh-ool days of woe.

Oh, and the battles! The glorious battles!

The wonderful, terrible, glorious battles!

Metro Man won some, Megamind almost won others,

They hated each other enough to be brothers.

And each year at Christmas, the villain's ire flamed.

Seeing Metrocity's joy, someone _had _to be blamed

For Megamind's heartbreak and loneliness season.

When he lost it, he didn't need much of a reason.

From the haphazard observatory at the top of his Lair,

The alien took in the whole city and glared.

Christmas covered Metrocity from its head to its toe,

With trees and bright lights and a dusting of snow.

"Minion!" he shouted to his Piscean friend.

"This ridiculous, glutinous display, it must end!

"I can no longer watch all the smiles and the singing,

"The presents and candy and sleigh bells a-ringing!"

At this, Minion just rolled his brown eyes,

And said, "Sir, I know where your anger lies.

"You resent all the Metros for feeling so happy,

"When you sit here alone and are feeling so crappy."

When his blue boss said nothing and continued to pout,

Minion piped up smiling, "I know, let's go out!

"Let's join in the fun and celebrate, too.

"You'll feel so much better, oh please, Sir, let's do!"

"No, Minion," Megamind shot back with a bite.

"All the Metros will rue this day and this night!

"If I can't enjoy Christmas, then nobody will.

"Mark my words; this Eve, not a stocking will fill!"

Minion was worried, fins a-flutter in his bowl.

Images flashed through his head, sapphire smoke bombs and coal.

Mostly, the boss aimed his spite at just Metro Man.

Well… and when she ruined his plans, the temptress Roxanne.

This seemed more serious to Minion, somehow.

He was afraid it would be Megamind's final bow.

For ruining Christmas, there would be no forgiving.

This time, Metro Man might not leave him living.

Already, Megamind bounced 'round the War Room,

Ideas so fast in his head that they zoomed.

The villain scribbled cards for the brainbots to hang,

In his personal iCloud, and in minor manically sang:

"Deck the halls with spikes and lasers

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

"I will shock you all with Tasers.

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

"This year, Christmas isn't coming

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

"For your lives you'll all be running.

Fa la la la la, la la la la!"

Before Minion knew it, The Plan was a go.

Brainbots with antlers sent out in the snow.

Their job was to steal all the presents they could,

And mistletoe, and bobbles, and even firewood.

But the pivotal plot point the villain left to himself,

And he reached for some knock-out spray on top of a shelf.

"Minion!" he cried with true fiendish delight,

"We must locate Santa and stop him mid-flight!"

"If we use our blue smoke bombs his way won't be clear.

"We'll catch him up there, and bring him back here.

"The hover bike is perfect; it'll be easy as pie.

"And all the little children will cry, cry, cry, CRY!"

"Oh, Sir," Minion said with an abruptly tired air,

"I think that I should stay here at the Lair.

"I've felt funny all day, I think I should rest.

"It might be my filter, so flying wouldn't be best."

"Oh _fine_, you fishy drama queen.

"Then here you shall stay, I won't be mean.

"Or at least not to you, for I'll need you later.

"Since you're staying, then you can ready the gators!"

And in the blink of an eye, the blue alien was gone,

Taking off on the hoverbike, long before dawn.

He was far too distracted to notice at all,

That Minion had snuck off to make a phone call.

The ichthyoid loved his master, to be sure,

But the guilt his conscience could not endure.

Of allowing Megamind to ruin Christmas.

There was only one person who could halt all this business.

Minion dialed the phone, and hoped for an answer.

While Megamind tracked down Dancer and Prancer.

And Santa and Rudolph and the other reindeer,

A silent night wrapped in blue fog, there was nothing to hear.

So quick were they captured, so quick was the spray,

Megamind hooked the hoverbike up to the sleigh.

He pulled all its occupants back toward the earth,

And hit the gas pedal for all he was worth.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
